1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training simulators. In particular, this invention relates to a linear motion and pop-up target training system which allows a marksman to fire a weapon without the requirement of live ammunition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous light responsive targets have been used in shooting galleries and other places. Such devices of the prior art are generally coin released for operation and used for amusement purposes in testing the aiming skill of a marksman who employs a light ray shooting rifle which is aimed at a moving target. The target, in turn, includes a light responsive means such as a photoelectric cell which, when hit by the marksman, will cause the target to change direction.
Thus the target, through a game playing cycle, always moves in the same manner, and a marksman soon achieves such skill in hitting the target that interest is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,178 to Albert H. Marshall (one of the inventors of this invention), Frank J. Oharek, John H. Dillard, and Robert J. Entwistle is closest known prior art of the instant invention. A universal infantry weapons trainer is disclosed therein in which frames of motion picture film are employed to produce simultaneously from one set of frames a background area which includes a target, and, from another set of frames, an infrared lead spot. The sets of film frames are coordinated in projection and in a desired degree of nonregistration between the lead spot and the target, so as to provide a lead in the infrared spot that is representative of the correct lead, and an indication of whether or not a weapon is properly aimed. Also disclosed is a receiver circuit comprising a quadrant arrangement of infrared detectors for sensing the infrared lead aim spot combined with amplifiers, comparators, logic and means for indicating a bullseye "hit" on a target or a specific area of near miss relative to the target.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of accuracy, complexity, and target information efficiency. Moreover, with respect to the former, sophistication and, hence, the quality thereof only need be that which is sufficient for entertainment purposes, while the latter does not operate in the same manner as the subject invention, and contains a combination of elements that is different from that of the present invention.